Day after Day
by Murderbynuns
Summary: After more bad days then good the ranger want to know why they fight anymore? So Kat and Cruger and mystery Rangers take them back to the beginning to show them why they and so many other Ranger fought and gave their lives. slash
1. WHY ?

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Day after Day

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge (main) other will be listed by chapter

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **all past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **After more bad days then good the ranger want to know why they fight anymore? So Kat and Cruger and a mystery Ranger take them back to the beginning to show them why they and so many other Ranger fought and gave their lives.

**Chapter Summery: **Cruger needs help

**Authors Note:**

Why?

It had been another bad battle, Bridge was currently being patched up while Sky was yelling at Omega and Cruger for not having Bridge's back, after growling loud enough to wake the dead Cruger stormed off grabbing Kat on the way.

"They are disrespectful and uncontrollable…"

"tired, emotional and just plan burnt out Cruger. We've all felt it as Ranger, past, present or future. That's when they start questioning why they still do this?" said a stranger as he joined Cruger and Kat

"Yes sir, but what can be done about it?" asked Cruger

"Take them back to when this all began, show them their history? Take away their morphers so they are forced to watch and learn" said the stranger with a smile.

"But we can't go back with them if they do?" said Cruger as the stranger just smiled.

"Don't worry I have the perfect candidates for that job" laughed the stranger as Cruger nodded and shook his hand

"Thank you Tommy you were always a voice of reason" said Cruger as Tommy

"no that was Kim she did love to beat that into us, good luck Cruger they and we all need it. I'll send them to meet you at the Time Warp bay" said Tommy as he left.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

The Ranger's where gathered at the ship they were leaving on still unclear at what Cruger had planed for them, he'd only told them to pack clothing and meet in civilian clothing at the landing pad.

"Well Lady's, Gents and glowing balls of light…" said one of the two men that approached them as they all laughed and Omega turned human.

"Sorry kid ball of light for this trip or nothing, speaking of which Morphers and uniforms please?" asked the other man as the Ranger looked at them then handed them over as Sam went light bulb again.

"I am Dustin Brooks" said the darker haired male dressed in jeans and a yellow top.

"And I am Charlie Thorn though my friends call me Chip" added the red head with a yellow top, black pants and a black jacket on.

"Both of us at one time where Rangers, yellow Rangers to be exact, I was a Ninja Storm Ranger and Chip here a Mystic Force. We gave up our power to the next generation many years ago but doesn't mean we aren't still a part of it.

We both have seat on the Ranger council and it's though them we came here today, Dr Tommy Oliver caught the tail end of a conversation about how you all are burnt out and ready to give up yes?" asked Dustin as they nodded.

"We all go there at sometime other more then once" said Chip with a shrug

"But after a good kick up the ass a V used to say we find our sprits again, consider this yours now everyone into the ship before I shock you onto it with my thunder powers" laughed Chip with a wave of his arms as they all raced on.

"Gets them every time" laughed Chip again as they got on

"everyone on, comfy and have been to the toilet?" asked Dustin as he looked at Chip.

"That was one time" growled Chip in a huff as Dustin laughed

"Then let kick this in to high gear, say good by now hello past" yelled Dustin as they took off.


	2. It all began here

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Day after Day

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge (main) other will be listed by chapter

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **all past rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **After more bad days then good the ranger want to know why they fight anymore? So Kat and Cruger and a mystery Ranger take them back to the beginning to show them why they and so many other Ranger fought and gave their lives.

**Chapter Summery: **Back to the start of thing

**Authors Note:**

It all began here

The ship landed with a thud before stopping, as they all got out in the middle of a dessert.

"Nice flying guy now were lost in the middle of nowhere?" whiled Syd as Dustin and Chip just shook their heads.

"oh ye of little faith, look up their" said the boys pointing to nowhere.

"It's a dusty hill?"

"No it the first ever command centre of the power rangers, it's hidden by a Cloaking Force Shield" said Chip as they started walking as the Ranger's started to grumble and complaining as they walked.

As they got closer the command centre came into view and though not as high Tec as they were used too they were ore struck, Chip and Xander used their Morphers to gain access to the Command centre and headed into the main area.

"**INTRUDER ATACK, INTURDERS IN THE COMAND CENTER****"**

"calm yourself Alpha they have the power of the Morphing Grid, How I believe they will tell us?" came the booming voice of Zordon as the Ranger's jumped.

"Hi I'm Dustin, these are Chip, Bridge, Sam, Sky, Z Syd and Jack. Each of are or have been or will be by our time Power Rangers but these guy have kind of forgotten why we do what we do so we brought them back in time to show them were their heritage began" said Dustin.

"this would be understandable but we have not yet give out the coins, that would star….." suddenly the ground shook and the command centre was thrown into kayos.

"DANGER, DANGER IT'S THE BIG ONE WE'LL ALL BE DISTOYED" panicked Alpha

"Calm down Alpha it's Rita she's escaped, and she's attacking the planet."

"Ay-yi what will we do?"

"teleport to us five overbearing and overemotional humans"

"no not that not teenagers…I was afraid of that" said Alpha as the other Rangers snicker from the shadows as Alpha shot then a look.

"We told you" laughed Chip as they disappeared back into the shadows again as five teenagers, the first Rangers appeared before them.

They watched from the shadows as the first Ranger's where chosen and ran from their calling, coming out of the shadows Sky was the first to speak up.

"they were the first Rangers? But their so….."

"Bratty? scared? unsure? Human?" asked Chip as they all nodded.

"Unlike you they were never trained to be Rangers as you just saw they were just picked up and thrown into battle" said Dustin as they watched the battle on the viewing globe.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sometime later after the Rangers had done their duty and left the command centre Zordon addressed the other Rangers.

"If you're a truly Ranger's of the future then I can feel proud knowing that they will do all they can and that the Power Ranger legacy will live on long after me. To see you all here makes me proud of what I just did and though I know that you can not speak of your times I know that forever the legacy will continue until there is peace thought the worlds.

May the power protect you always" said Zordon as the Ranger saluted him.

"May the power protect" they all said back as they headed off to the Shuttle.

"So that's where we came from, cool, so are we going back now?" asked Bridge

"Not yet we've got a few more stops yet so all on broad and hold on tight" laughed Chip as they got back on board and took off for another time.


End file.
